deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Rayquaza
Description Godzilla vs Pokemon. Which one of these titans of power will take the other one out in a fight to the death. Interlude Gogeta: When it comes to giant monsters there are some you cannot forget about. Zinogre: Like Godzilla, the King of Monsters. Gogeta: And Rayquaza, the Sky Guardian. Zinogre: I'm Zinogre and he is Gogeta and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Godzilla Gogeta: Years ago, during World War Two, Fat man and Little boy devastated Japan, That officially ended Japan in the war. Zinogre: But little did they know that something was lurking beneath the waves, I bet it is nothing to worry about. Gogeta: If you are not worried about 80 meter tall dinosaur then yes, you are fine. Zinogre: Ever since he woke up, Tokyo has become his natural playground to destroy anything and everything there. Gogeta: Out of his body he emits radiation, just merely being near it makes a city block uninhabitable. Zinogre: If that is not insane enough, he does not walk past his enemies, no, ~chuckle~ he kicks the shit out of them with his brute strength. Gogeta: The guy is strong enough to lift and throw Kaiser Ghidorah who weighs 100,000 tons. Zinogre: He uses that strength in his claws, teeth, tail, and a very weird drop kick. Gogeta: But being dubbed "The King of the Monsters" he must have some great powers right? Zinogre: Yes, he can emit a short range nuclear pulse for enemies to lose grip of him. Gogeta: He can regenerate from wounds fairly quickly with the Regenerator G1. Zinogre: He is vulnerable to man made electricity but does have magnetic properties and like a lightning rod, he can take lighting from the sky to give him more power. Gogeta: He can fly with his atomic breath. Zinogre: Yes, his atomic breath, not fire, that is a big misconcesption. It is a laser beam of pure radiation. Gogeta: It can destroy and melt just about anything. Zinogre: He can one shot most enemies with it and that is just his standard atomic breath. Gogeta: Yes, he can power it up to the red spiral ray which if more powerful and took only a few breaths to destrouy Space Godzilla. Zinogre: Remember the flying feat, well to lift his body it must have a force of about 328 trillion PSI. Gogeta: His durability is also insane, he survived a black hole, survived falling in lava, and tanked a meteor point blanked and was not even phased. Zinogre: But do not think he is invincible, because he is not, he died 4 times and even lost to King Kong. Gogeta: Also while he is strong, he is slow and clumsy. Zinogre: There is a reason why he is called the "King of the Monsters" Godzilla: ~Roars~ Rayquaza Gogeta: Thousands of years ago, there was a very big abundance of primal energy. Zinogre: Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon fought endlessly over it. Gogeta: Humans were able to do nothing except watch in terror as the world was being destroyed by these two titans of power. Zinogre: It also does not help the humans that meteors kept falling on the Hoenn region especially near a tribe of dragon users. Gogeta: But seemingly out of nowhere, a meteor shown with a raibow brilliance as if some great life was inside it. Zinogre: That is when a pokemon with a beatiful emerald hue descended from the heavens. Gogeta: That Pokemon is none other than Rayquaza. His power was even more than the primal Pokemon combined. Zinogre: The people loved him for it and was treated as some type of god. Gogeta: 1,000 years lated the meteors fell again, One was a giant meteorite and made a crated than soon became Sootopolis city. Zinogre: The meteorites sank deep into Hoenn awakening Kyogre and Groudon again. The people wished for Rayquaza to be back and sure enough Rayquaza descended once more. Gogeta: They wished at him, and there wish came true and Mega Rayquaza was born. Zinogre: He stopped them once more and went back into the heavens. The people created a tower for him to hold the stone than made him into the mega form. Gogeta: 1,000 more years later, the meteos fell again and this time, one was going to be so big that is would destroy the earth. Zinogre: But Raquaza awoke again and destroyed that meteor by running into it and defeating Deoxys at that. Gogeta: Being a legendary pokemon his move pool must be great. Zinogre: Yes he can learn moves like Air Slash and Fly to attack from the air. Gogeta: Dragon Pulse is a great beam of pure dragon energy. Zinogre: Crunch has a small chance to lower defences. Scary Face lowers the speed of his opponent. Gogeta: To heal he can use Rest but he falls asleep. He can use Extreme Speed to go so fast, that even the strongest Pokemon to see. Zinogre: Outrage is a very strong outrage but confuses himnself. Hyper Voice is a giant yell that hurts. Gogeta: His two bests are Dragon Dance, which increases his attack and speed stats. The other one is Hyper Beam, which is powerful enough to destroy a meteor. Zinogre: That is not it, he can turn into Mega Rayquaza, with wishes of course. Gogeta: This gives a great boost to his power. Zinogre: Does this guy have any weaknesses? Gogeta: Yes, everything has a weakness, it is that his defences are a little lacking. Zinogre: I would not want to be Groudon or Kyogre when facing this guy. Rayquaza: I am a being of the sky. You are nothing but denizens of the ground. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all, Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in Tokyo) Weird old man: It's GOJIRA!!! (Godzilla is tearing apart Tokyo) People: ~Screams~ (Godzilla starts shooting the atomic breath everywhere and one going into the sky awakening Rayquaza. Rayquaza: Who dares awake my slumber. Godzilla: ~Roar~ (Rayquaza looks around at the destroyed Tokyo) Rayquaza: You did this didn't you, I cannot have you be alive any longer. (Rayquaza uses Extreme Speed and hits Godzilla then uses Dragon Pulse and blasts Godzilla into a building) Man: Hey, that monster fighting Godzilla is Rayquaza!! People: Go Rayquaza!! (Godzilla fires a beam out of the building hitting Rayquaza. Rayquaza uses Dragon Dance to raise his attack and speed) Rayquaza: He is stronger than he lets on. Godzilla: ~Roars~ (Rayquaza uss Air Slash and cuts through Godzilla and Godzilla grabs Rayquaza and swings him around flinging him into a building) People: Rayquaza!! (Rayquaza flies out of the building slamming into godzilla and then wrapping himself around Godzilla's neck and using crunch on him) Godzilla: ~Pain-Filled Roar~ (Godzilla uses the nuclear pulse to have Rayquaza get off him) Godzilla: ~Giant Roar~ (Godzilla regenerates the wounds and then fires another beam at Rayquaza but he dodges then Rayquaza uses Dragon Dance to give him more strength and speed. Then he uses Scary Face to make Godzilla slower) Rayquaza: I'll need to end this quickly if I would want to win. (Godzilla uses his dropkick and misses then Rayquaza uses Dragon Pulse and hits Godzilla. Rayquaza then uses Dragon Dance once more) Godzilla: ~Roars~ (Rayquaza uses dragon pulse and pushes Godzilla off a cliff and when Godzilla is airbourne Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam and blasts Godzilla into the water) Rayquaza: Is he dead? (Rayquaza checks the water and does not see Godzilla. Godzilla shoots the atomic breath at Rayquaza hittin back into Tokyo. Godzilla is shown flying back into Tokyo) Godzilla: ~Roars~ (Godzilla is shown punching and kicking Rayquaza. Zinnia show up on her Salamence watching Godzilla pound Rayquaza) Zinnia: I heard that Rayquaza was here but.... RAYQUAZA!!! (Rayquaza uses Dragon Pulse but Godzilla will not give up his grib. Godzilla charges the atomic breath but Rayquaza fires a Hyper Beam right into Godzilla's mouth) Zinnia: Rayquaza is outmatched in this fight. Come on you can do it even against the odds. (Godzilla shoots the atomic breath and Rayquaza shoots Hyper Beam both colliding into the other) Zinnia: Come on... I know you can. (Godzilla's atomic breath inches closer to Rayquaza) Zinnia: Please win. (Zinnia's fervant wish came true and Rayquaza evolved into Mega Rayquaza! The Hyper Beam went right through the atomic breath blasting Godzilla) Rayquaza: What? (Rayquaza used Dragon Dance giving him more strength and then uses Air Slash getting a critical hit) Godzilla: ~Roars~ (Rayquaza uses Dragon Ascent and drops right into Godzilla making a giant crater) Zinnia: Yes! Rayquaza did it! (Godzilla comes up behind Rayquaza grabbing him and ripping him in half) Zinnia: NO!!! Analysis Gogeta: That was sad. Zinogre: It was. Gogeta: Don't dismiss this fight right away. This fight was extremely close, to the point of almost being a tie. Zinogre: In the beggining Godzilla dominated, but with Scary Face and Dragon Dance, the odds went into Rayquaza favor, but i was not enough. Gogeta: Even after 6 Dragon Dances he would not be as strong as Godzilla. Zinogre: Yes he was faster, but Megaguirus was much Faster than Godzilla and he won. Gogeta: The Hyper Beam is the best thing that Rayquaza has but it also is not enough. Zinogre: He has the power to destroy a meteor, but..... Godzilla has the durability to tank a meteor point blank and not even flinching. Gogeta: But the thing that also makes this close is Mega Rayquaza, hell he has the power to beat Godzilla but Godzilla faced people similar to Rayquaza before. Zinogre: That fact is that Godzilla is new to Rayquaza but Rayquaza is nothing new to Godzilla. Gogeta: He was more powerful than primal Kyogre and Groudon combined in base form. Zinogre: But also is Godzilla. Gogeta: It does not help that Godzilla is much, much bigger. Godzilla is 90,000 tons while Rayquaza is only 455 pounds. Zinogre: It looks like the "King of the Monsters" claimed another victory. Gogeta: The winner is Godzilla. Advantages & Disadvantages Godzilla: +Stronger +More Durable +Regeneration +Much Bigger +Fought People Like Rayquaza Before -Dumber -Slower Rayquaza +Faster +Smarter +Has the Power to Beat Godzilla +Better Flight -Weaker even after Dragon Dances -Less Durable -Much Smaller -Never Fought Someone Like Godzilla Who will win? Godzilla Rayquaza Better? Godzilla Pokemon Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"Land vs Sky" Themed Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs Godzilla" Themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Nintendo VS TOHO' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Dinosaur vs Dragon' theme Death Battle